Frozen
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: Oneshot. Zero is held prisoner by an unexpected vampire. There he is tortured, raped, and learns more about himself than he ever imagined. Will the blood of his kin be enough to make Zero snap back to life? Or will he be frozen in time forever?


A/N: suckish rape story. I lose detail towards the end…

Blood dripped down his chest, his lips already covered in the red, slimy stuff. Covering his body were light, red scars, marks from incidents he'd rather forget, memories that still haunted his mind. White fangs poked out from underneath his torn chapped lips, their ends bloodstained and gory. His face was hidden behind a mop of silver-white hair, a type of protection he'd rather not practice. Yet it had happened; his inner monster had seeped through the cracks on his body, revealing his truer self. Tight chains bound him to the all caked in dirt and dust. He dare not move, for thin electrical wires ran through the barrier and around his wrists, firm white adhesive patches stuck to each nipple on his chest. Around his neck hung a cross, its once beautiful bronze showing evidence of weathering greenish tint.

He was emotionless. Nothing could make him stir now. Dirt flecks shone like fire on his reddened cheeks, nut he took no notice the crimson elixir running down his arms. That was only a small problem compared to what he already had. For the young boy knew not of what would happen to him, what they wanted to do with him. Shirtless and alone, he settled in as the night awakened him, blurry red eyes opening to greet the twilight which was settling in on the horizon.

It was a small room he was in, steel walls lined tree of the walls. The stone barrier to which he was confided to looked like any castle heirloom. But the laboratory was much different than the rest of the stone palace. As the moon came up, desks that looked like laboratory equipment soon came into view, and sharp objects such as knives and other utensils could clearly be seen. A few pens were lying around on the ground and folders dotted each corner of the pen.

He stretched, feeling a thin, electrical shock pass through his body. It hurt, but was not enough to make him yelp. If he moved too much, the power plant would overload and could easily kill him. Wasn't that what he wanted, though? Yuuki probably was already dead, and it had been his fault. Wanting to protect her had only made the situation worse, and he was so close to falling to a Level E.

The thick tracking bracelet on his ankle beeped five times, and the glass opening lifted, revealing a haze of smoke and dust. He coughed, closing his eyes for safety. Another ounce of electricity found its way through his form, forcing his chest to throb.

"I suggest you cut your movements in half," a voice rattled. Its captive froze, trying to control each shaky breath that was released. The smell of blood was overpowering, making him tingle all over with sensation. Why did this person smell so good?

The answer was simple: a red bottle soon appeared in front of him. "Do you want it, Zero?" The boy whimpered in response, forcing his amber optics closed. But it was too hard. A sinister howl escaped his jowls, and he lurched for the bottle, fangs opened and ready to strike.

The next event was the most traumatizing thing Zero had ever experienced. The defibrillator kicked in, accelerated voltage pumping mass amounts into his nervous system. His pernicious scream was easily reproduced in the small chamber. His body overcame a torturous spasm, only sending the current faster through his system.

There was a click, and suddenly the pain was gone. Zero collapsed, chest heaving and sweat pouring down his face. Saliva trickled down the edges of his distorted mouth, and every cut tingled with exaggerated intensity. He could not believe what had just happened, and all because of a bottle of blood.

"Learning to control your emotions might not be a bad idea." The voice was finally produced, and the human owner had come into the light. Zero growled hatefully, refusing to set his eyes on his captor. He no longer had any energy to lift his head, not even to open his eyes. Tears wallowed in the shallow openings of his oculus, and spilled over fiercely.

"Yuuki…" short, grim sobs poured out of his gular, teeth bared with intense rage and personal defeat. She had been his sister, the little girl he watched over and protected. What had become of her? Was she scared of him now? Yuuki would never know how much Zero cared for her, how much he loved her…

He felt his chin being roughly lifted by a gloved hand and thrust forward, forcing the rest of him to follow. That caused no electricity, for the machine was turned off at the moment. Yet Zero refused to look at this being, attempting to pull away.

_Bam. _Zero gasped as his head was snapped sharply to the side. Blood drained out of his nose, and his hair was pulled savagely at while his chin was forced up. "Look at me," the voice demanded, its cold tone ringing in the boy's ears. Slowly Zero opened his eyes, only to meet those of his violator. Those blue, blue hues…

"K… Kaname…" Zero spat through clenched teeth. Kaname- senpai was the only one who could commit such crimes, especially when the captive is the enemy. Kaname-senpai was viewed as a god to the Night Class, but Zero knew better than to trust the devil.

Kaname still held the red vial, flashing it in Zero's face. "I can stand it. Why can't you?" He ten took the bottle and threw it above Zero's head, where it shattered above him. Pieces of glass buried themselves into Zero's scalp, but that's not what upset him. The scent of Yuuki's ruby cruor wafted in his nostrils, and Zero bucked his head backwards in ecstasy. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he reached for the crimson juice, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

His captor, on the other hand, was disgusted. "In my eyes you've already fallen to a Level E, you ghoul," Kaname sneered. Zero ignored him, too preoccupied with the red stain that hung still above his head.

With a senile sneer, the man pressed a button on his controller, wickedly awaiting its effect. Zero screamed, thrashing madly against the stone archway. Kaname smiled, shutting the defibrillator off for a minute. He only wanted to see Zero scream in front of him, begging for release_. I get what I want, _he thought devilishly_, I always do. _

As quick as a bat, Kaname cut Zero from his binds, watching as the youth crumpled to the ground. Zero panted, forcing himself up with shaky arms. A swift kick from the older man's boot sent Zero spiraling into a desk, beakers and test tubes splinterize around him. Zero cringed and shivered, blood oozing out of newly formed cuts around his chest.

As if defying gravity, he felt himself being lifted out of his shattered compartment and into warm arms. Hands caressed his cheeks and skin making him fall even farther into a vicarious state of pleasure. With nothing but a thin cloth fastened around his waist, Zero felt freer at revealing his inner sensations.

Movement rocked him back and forth in these branches of loveliness, and he soon drifted off into a calm, composed sleep.

Kaname smiled triumphantly as he carried Zero to his dorm room, minding that the younger one had conked out entirely. This made his inner flame burn brighter, and he forcefully threw the juvenile onto a four poster bed, tearing out each cover that Zero laid on.

The boy stirred, opening his eyes and blinking a few times. Kaname growled with impatience, and jumped into the luxurious sleeping spot after Zero. All that was left was a thick mattress and two boys.

"You're too dangerous to let loose, animal," hissed the dorm leader. "Who knows who you'll kill next. You many even hurt Yuuki."

At the mention of his friend's name, Zero withdrew into the bed, shielding himself from Kaname's blazing blue eyes. "But don't worry," the young adult assured, taking Zero's chin in gloved fingers, "I'll fix you. Right now."

Zero grunted as he was pushed against the bed, his chin once again being pulled up. He was in a position where he could not see, but he could feel the adhesive pads being torn off his chest. It felt like fire itself, but Zero made no obligations. Kaname disposed of his gloves and started to rub Zero's pectoral muscles, circling the already hardened nipples carefully. Biting his lip, Zero fought off the immense feelings it brought, trying to pull away from Kaname's touches. This only made the older male knead faster, and Zero felt his pelvis pulse in satisfaction.

Kaname smirked happily playing with the fastener of Zero's towel. "Do you want to?" he asked, not caring for a response.

Finally Zero established the situation, and fiercely kicked Kaname in the face. The older one was thrown off of the bed, landing with a harsh thud against wooden flooring. Panicking, Zero ran for the entrance, but stopped when he heard the sound of something breaking, and blood in the air.

"You're not going anywhere," snapped Kaname, hastily getting to his feet and slamming the door closed. Zero stared at nothing, his eyes fixated on the smell of gore. Kaname had had enough and backhanded him, grabbing his throat and tossing him back on the cot.

"No…" whimpered young Zero, trying to throw the heavier individual off of him. Kaname did not budge, fiercely tearing down the barrier between Zero and hungry eyes. The boy whimpered in pity, trying to constrict himself and his pride. Yet Kaname did not want any of this, and pulled down his captive's legs, revealing his erected manhood. A playful smirk dotted the man's maw, and he reached for Zero, stroking him gently. Zero hissed and bucked, warmth spreading throughout his body. This could not be happening.

"You have to be told what you want, vampire," Kaname instructed, toying with the boy's throbbing erection. "Level E's like you cannot be trusted on their own." Zero yelped a plea, but his captor ignored it.

"S-s-so when are you g-gonna strip?" Zero stammered, backing his way into the mattress. Amused, Kaname stopped.

"Oh, you're so eager to see me naked, Zero-kun?"

"N…no," he whispered. "But… it's not fair for me."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "You sound like a five year old kid." Zero blushed, squeezing his eyes shut as Kaname continued to massage him. He was eagerly awaiting for this to be over so he could go on with his life, but his master had other ideas. On the other end, Kaname lowered himself and grabbed Zero's butt cheeks, gently sliding the boy closer. Bending even farther down, he grasped Zero's manhood in his lips and gently sucked, tonguing the end of his hard shaft playfully.

As Zero's breathing hitched, the older man started to unbutton his white tunic, throwing it to the ground next to them. He let go of Zero, pinning his wrist to a bedpost as he undid the buttons of his pants. Zero was afraid, so he looked away as Kaname's own erection emerged.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Zero?" Without waiting for a reply, Kaname resumed their activities, hoisting Zero back up on his lap. The young boy squeaked in redemption, but the beast took no heed. Even if Zero was not enjoying it, he was.

The thought _rape _did not go through Zero's head automatically. Rape was something that you had to fight back at, and he was not fighting. Of course he did not want this kind of attention, but he knew that the older vampire was capable of much more than just sexual activities.

"Do you do this with Yuuki, Zero-kun?" Kaname's voice pierced the dry, stale air like a knife. Zero snapped at him.

"Of course not! That's just sick and wrong!"

The older man's eyes reflected a cocky tone. "Isn't this wrong, too?"

It took Zero a minute to realize that his captor was right. The why did he like it so much? He shouldn't! With a bloodcurling scream Zero kicked Kaname-senpai's hands away, rolling over on his stomach fearful and hurt. He was panic stricken, not realizing at all what he had done in the last half an hour. "Leave me alone!" he shrieked, backing into the headboard of the bed.

Kaname chuckled. Here was some excitement! "Why?" he questioned the boy, crawling over to him. "We were having such a good time."

Zero shook his head, breathing harshly. "I never asked for this…" Shielding his eyes, he crawled up into a ball, shivering uncontrollable. Kaname found this extremely cute and sat by the young one, stroking his shoulders.

Shuddering, the boy turned his head away and pressed his knees to his chest. He suddenly felt very vulnerable around Kaname, but calm at the same time. "I will not ask for your consent in this," the elder man warned. "I'm going to have to mark you and that is that."

Zero felt himself being pulled away from his sanctuary and harshly pressed into the springy mattress. He yelped, feeling one of the iron coils dig into his scrotum. Kaname ignored him and gently rubbed his rump, licking it gently. Whimpering pitifully, the boy tried to push his attacker off.

Wrong move. Kaname growled and bit down harshly, creating a scream from his juvenile victim. Tearing at the flesh, he created a deep wound in the other's skin. Tears soon formed in Zero's eyes, and he shrieked in a combination of fear and pain. "Stop! STOP IT!"

Kaname bit harder, swinging his head from side to side as he abused Zero, creating bleeding fit for a vampire. Nothing had hurt more in all of Zero's years, not even the electrifying pain of those wires. He just wanted it to be over…

Without any awareness, the Night Class official let go and grabbed Zero's waist, throwing him off balance. Opening his mouth, he dug his premastering fangs into the young one's vulnerable neck, digging deeper and deeper into the sensitive area. Screams of agony filled the room as the boy was filled with the poison of his own, and drained of his own juices. His legs fell limp under Kaname's weight, and he tumbled into the other's arms, as loose as a sack of apples.

With the boy out, he was able to trace the faint tattoo on the side of Zero's neck. "What a wonderful mark," he whispered to himself. But it could not be complete without a mark of his own.

With skilled craftsmanship, Kaname drew a crude 'K' into the youth's neck, licking the excess blood away. Zero did not stir, for it was established that the senpai had knocked him out cold. A wide smirk appeared on the vampire's lips as he carried Zero back to the dungeon. Forever he shall be his, and forever shall his be he.


End file.
